


How much a hug is worth

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: A tinny piece with tones of fluff. Talking of physical closeness.------"She could do it on her own, of course, she had done in the past. [...] But it was much better having Maggie by her side"





	1. Chapter 1

"Maggie"

"What?" She asked, a tad distracted.

"Please, put your arms around me"

"Anytime, babe"

Maggie knew how this worked by now. Alex would get like this sometimes. _Empty_ , Alex would explain. _As if nothing makes sense and the world around me is just going to engulf me, because I just stop swimming for a moment. As if nothing would matter whether I'm dead or alive. As if the only way I have to prove myself worthy of life is to do everything perfect. And we've all done mistakes. So I feel empty. Worthless._

Alex explained how in this moments, having Maggie close meant a lot. How it somehow filled her, and gave her the energy to keep fighting for a while longer. She could do it on her own, of course, she had done in the past. And when it got too much, she'd invite Kara over, and a sister night would give her the motivation and energy she needed.

But it was much better having Maggie by her side, Alex explained, being able to feel her warmth and love in the morning while drinking coffee or in the evening while doing the dishes after dinner.

Alex and Kara still had sister nights, just as often, but for Alex, now those came for her desire to share time and love with her sister, not just her need to feel worthy of love, worthy of life.

 

And Maggie never hesitated, in pulling her arms around Alex' waist, burring her face in Alex' neck and swaying very slightly. Sometimes pecking Alex's shoulder, others simply resting there, and feeling her girlfriend in her arms. Maggie would be lying if she said this was not pleasant for her too. If she said she didn't feel more valuable in and of herself. Maggie felt like a queen, and infinitely more calm, because of these encounters, these moments of just physical closeness.

They often ended with them looking at eachother, and smiling slightly. Or, if they had a rough day ahead, and there was a reason for sadness or fear, they'd jusy look in eachother's eyes, full of understanding, and reasurance, that they were there for eachother.


	2. One of these times

"I just need you, you know? I just need to know you are close... And you love me. Feel that you are here, that you care. That the value of my life is no longer only measured by how well I do my job, and how well I take care of Kara. Feel like I'm worthy on myself, just being who I am. Because you love me just for who I am. If there was no Kara, and no DEO, you'd still love me. I don't think I had ever felt like this since... Since Jeremiah, possibly. I... I don't want you to leave." One of these times Alex said, with Maggie wrapped around her, as she often was. A tear slipped past Alex eyes, rolled down her cheek.

Maggie could feel the tear in the tone of Alex' voice. She pulled back a little, just enough to look at Alex in the eyes. "I love you. I love you, I love you. Alex Danvers, you are the love of my life, you hear me? I love you. And I don't wanna go anywhere without you. I don't wanna leave, if you're not coming with me." She paused for a moment. "I don't wanna have sex if you're not the one kissing me. I don't want to come back home if it's not our home that I'm coming back to. I don't wanna wake up if I don't know I'll see you, or I'll hear your voice that day." She paused again. "Do you hear me? Do you hear me, Alex Danvers? I'm here for the long run. For as long as you'll have me. I'm here with you, to hug you every morning, until you feel complete enough to face the world. Let me kiss you now."

"You can kiss me anytime." Said Alex. "I don't want anyone else's lips on mines. But yours... I want them every day, and every time you are willing to have mine. I want to feel you."


	3. Maggie's side

Maggie also felt vulnerable some times. But she'd behave differently. She'd just curl up in a corner of the sofa, with her knees close to her chest and her head bowed, arms around herself. As if she was trying to hide, to dissapear. And she almost could, tinny as she was and hidden in the sofa.

But Alex always found her. Came close to her, slowly, not touching her to start with. And then very carefully. Reaching for a foot, or whichever expanse of Maggie's body she could reach. And she'd kiss it, very slightly, very softly.

She'd pet that part of her girlfriend until she relaxed a tad, so Alex could reach another bit of her body. Maybe one shin, or her forehead, and she'd kiss again, softly, this new reachable part of her body, again petting until Maggie further relaxed. Alex went on like this until she could reach Maggie's lips, then she'd kiss her there, as that'd always wake Maggie somehow. Feeling the need to respond to Alex' lips kiss, doing it more than willingly, as if this was something she could never deny herself, nor Alex.

It's only then, after kissing eachother on the lips for a bit, so that Maggie felt more reasured and loved, that they would look eachother in the eyes. And watching the pure adoration on Alex' face always melted Maggie. And then they would talk. Maggie would slowly share what was on her mind. And more often than not, she started crying, somehow afraid that Alex would leave her because she was a mess. But Alex would then look even more adoringly into Maggie's eyes, and tell her something along the lines of "Maggie, I don't think there's anything you'd share that could ever make me leave. I love the person you are. I love you. And that's you with your previous experiences. The past that's brought you here. And any mistakes you've made. 'Cause we've all made many." She'd breath for a second before saying "I love you, Maggie Sawyer. For the wonderful person that you are. Don't you ever doubt that."


End file.
